ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
New york spread
The chopper decends down we hop off ready for our mission-dante135 Mother of god... There everywhere we are surrounded send in backup-dante135 Finally he is here for backup-dante135 Frost sent me for back up.-Agent Faces. Yo im here guys-vampiro Im ready- Dante Guys come on. I shoot 3 zombies and run into a wear house.-Agent Faces. Im following pumping rounds into a few- Dante135 Damn it! What are they trying to do!-Dante135 I run up some stairs to kill two lickers.-Agent faces. Damn a few zombies got in downstairs board up the windows- Dante135 ah! to much downstairs Im going up stairs and i stab a licker in the heart with my jack-knife-Dante135 Where the hell is Vampiro!-Dante135 He must have go split up from us.-Agent Faces Damn where is he, he should have never took off!!-Dante135 God, I see nemesis. He bashed threw the wall-Agent faces Damn he smashed me through the wall im trying my best to smack bullets into him, but it doesnt make a dent-Dante135 Were going to need vampiro for the rocket launcher for now defend yourself with your life!!-Dante135 F**K! I jump on him and stab him in the head-Agent Faces Im smacking bullets into him with my best im almost out of ammo!-Dante135 Quick. I throw you a grenade.-Agent Faces i threw it take cover!-Dante135 He is on the ground is he dead?-dante135 I don't know?-Agent Faces Oh there is a attic in here im heading up.-dante135 Hey i found 2 survivors up here there not bit or anything, it is our mission to take them!-Dante135 As i'm running nemesis grabs me and bashed my head until i'm dead.-Agent faces Nemesis got back up. You 2 get in the attic until my word!-Dante135 Where is vampiro!-Dante135 What I miss-Vampiro Nemesis killed angent faces-dante135 Nemesis smashed me through the wall!-dante135 Man I feel like payback care for a little carnage-vampiro Lets begin then im out of ammo do you have a rocket launcher?-dante135 Yah here-Vampiro Time to die you bastard! I shoot the rocket launcher and it hits nemesis as the smoke fades he is gone. Did he take off? Or did i blow him to nothing?-dante135 Come on I found a car this way-Vampiro Ok hold on Im going to get the survivors in the attic.-dante135 Crap lickers-vampiro I'll be right there!-dante135 I shot two in the head-vampiro I hook one in the face as it leaps at me and stab it in the heart.-dante135 As were about to make to the car vampiro hands me a fresh clip i reload my gun a pump rounds into every single head i see and manage to take out a licker before i shut the car door. We take off with few zombies following. GUYS!!! Go to the hospital and wait the for Godlike xB3ASTx. I sent him for back up. I can't beleive Agent Faces died!-JosephFrost0304 I'm heading for your location!User:Bling1907 Suddenly BOWs come from nowhere and smash through all the windows trying to kill us-vampiro I load three rounds into one of them and break ones wings running it over Okay. Dante, Vampiro. I see agent faces is dead. Me and Bling are heading there.-JosephFrost0304 Bling, wait outside here and call me if you see any survivors or nemesis. I run the hospital and Look around. Crap, lickers. I shoot them in the head and walk down the hall way.-JosephFrost0304 Joseph your here thanx man for coming-vampiro What room are you guys located?-JosephFrost0304 we're in ER7 come right away i have a bad fealing-vampiro oh sh** there's the nemesis he's not dead damn hurry-vampiro I'm coming!-JosephFrost0304 Joseph, as your running i jump out of a room and bash your knee with a pipe. Fools, you don't stand a chance on me!-Axel Scott I pull out my frost redemmer and blast a hole threw your head.-JosephFrost0304. The bullet wound grows back. Just like they did in the battle to the death page, idiot.-Axel Scott Does not matter to me. I pull out my Ithaca shotgun and blast away at you.-JosephFrost0304 The holes fix them selfs. I bend the barrel of the shot gun. You look at me stunned. Then a punch you in the face and you fly back into a wall-Axel Scott. I stand up and grab my combat knife and throw it at you, it plunges threw your eye and you fall-JosephFrost0304 I stand up and take the knife out and throw on the ground. As it sticks a walk to you. My eyes glow green and my left arm grows huge and it has claws.-Axel Scott. Bullets fly fro my gun and impale-Vampiro Nerd. They wounds heal. I turn away from frost and smack you on the wall with my awesome arm.-Axel Scott You will be the next UBCS member to die at my hands-Axel Scott My eye turns completely white,a skar on my right arm tears open turning my hand in to a putrid claw. I tear your arm off and break your neck and kick you through the wall-Vampiro Wow boy. Where did you get those powers mate? I run at you and impale you with my arm. Then your about to die but i heal the hole. Then I say. "I just wanna kill you again.-Axel Scott Two tentacles burst from my back and slice you in half.The tentacles turns into wings i grab Joseph and we burst through the roof and take off to HQ following Dante in a helicopter with the survivors We completed the mission-dante135 Bling, we are coming to save you. P.S. Sorry we forgot you.-JosephFrost0304 I running to Blings loca-whoa wat did axel do-vampiro Nothing i hope. And, we need to get him back to HQ and figure it out there!-JosephFrost0304 Well i got bling lets get to the copter-vampiro so so *lights ciggarette* whats the trouble then. user --Stephendwan 21:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *light a cigarette*so,Axel's..survived?(some says yes)Well..again..User:Bling1907